It is known to use a diode to conduct current in a forward direction and substantially block current in reverse direction. However, in some instances, the circuit in which a diode function is needed either cannot tolerate or suffers performance degradation due the reverse recovery time of the diode when the biasing of the diode transitions from forward biased to reverse biased. What is needed is a rectifier circuit that provides a diode like function with reduced reverse recovery time.